In various applications, when it is necessary to protect an object, it is desirable to surround an object with an enclosure. Though adequate security and protection of the object from the elements, dirt, or people may be desirable, at the same time, the enclosure must allow authorized use and access to the object enclosed therein. Therefore, it is often advantageous to include a covered opening. However, the problem resides in creating an adequate seal between the cover and the enclosure to secure the object therein from contaminates, moisture, dirt, and dust.
For example, electrical conduit systems aid in providing a protected supply of electrical power to homes, commercial buildings, and the like. These conduit systems often include long runs of rigid electrical conduit with frequent changes in direction. Conduit body assemblies are often installed in the conduit systems at various locations to provide access to the wires and to provide required change in direction in the conduit system.
With reference to FIG. 1, a conduit body assembly 2 typically includes a conduit body 4 configured to allow the passage of the electrical wires therethrough. The conduit body 4 is accessible through an opening 6, while a cover 8 may be placed over the opening of the conduit body to create a protective enclosure for electrical wires. As the conduit bodies are typically formed of metal, there can be irregularities such that the matching flat surfaces of the cover and the body provide little protection against the ingress of fluids, dust and other contaminants. Even when the cover or body are overmolded to effect a seal therebetween, the fasteners and fastener holes in the cover and conduit body can permit the ingress of fluids, dust, and other contaminants. Moreover, the mating and fastener surfaces may either be warped, scored or non-flat or possess flash from the manufacturing process leaving gaps when the cover is placed on the conduit body.
While certain conduit body assemblies and covers may include a coating therearound to aid in sealing the conduit assembly, the fastener-to-cover seal is still vulnerable to moisture, dirt, and contaminants. Also, as covers and/or fasteners wear over time, they are often replaced. The fastener-to-cover seal may vary with each replacement that is made, further contributing to the probability of an ineffective seal.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a fastener and a cover which cooperate in a conduit body assembly to create and maintain an effective seal. Further, it is desirable that the fasteners and covers may be replaceable, yet still capable of providing the same effective seal. Similarly, it is desirable to apply the fastener and cover configuration to a general body assembly configuration, in which the body may provide and maintain a secure and effective seal to enclose an object. As such, it may be appreciated that the fastener and cover configuration may be applied to a variety of fields and applications.